


Presents for Kisses

by crosbymalkin871



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Every time Zhenya gives Sid presents, he gets kisses in exchange…he takes it too the extreme.





	Presents for Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins, or are associated with anyone in the NHL. I just have a very strong imagination.

“Here, Sid!”

Sidney looked down at the box of Reese’s minis in a heart-shaped box that Zhenya was presenting to him, then looked up at him. “Zhenya, what’s this for?”

Zhenya shrugged. “Just want to give you little gift.”

“You didn’t have to though.”

“I’m want to. Want to show my love I care.”

Taking the box, Sid opened it and quickly unwrapped a piece before quickly shoving it in his mouth, moaning happily as he did so.

Zhenya smiled. Only chocolate from a grocery store would make Sid act like that.

“That’s heavenly. Thank you!” He pulled him down for a kiss, chocolate lingering on his lips.

“You quite welcome, Sidka.” Zhenya smiled wider as he sat down next to Sid on the couch, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling close to him.

They continued kissing in between feedings of chocolate until the box was empty.

“Thank you again, Zhenya.” Sid said when they broke away. “You know how much I love Reese’s Peanut Butter cups.”

“I do.” Zhenya says as he kisses him again. “Know what I’m got in freezer?”

“Hmm?”

“Chocolate strawberries.”

“Really?” Sid smirked, looking at him was a raise eyebrow. “Got a chocolate craving, or do you just like the taste of chocolate on my lips?”

Zhenya had a look that was a mix of innocence and guilty. “I’m allowed to say both!”

Sid giggled. “Silly! Since we ate all the Reese’s, may as well polish those off.”

As he got up to get the strawberries, Zhenya was planning what gift he should give next.

-,-,-,-,-

_The Next Day_

“Flowers for my Sid!”

Sid squeaked out a noise of surprise as the large box of flowers was shoved in his face. He blinked a few times then sighed. “Zhenya, we talked about the rose thing, didn’t we?”

This wouldn’t be the first time he’s given Sid bouquets, boxes, or anything holding flowers for some random reason or other. It was like every other day he was seeing them all around the house.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy them, it was just that it was getting to be too excessive for him.

“We did.” Zhenya admits, looking at him sheepishly. “But you know me, still want to give you them anyways.”

With another sigh, Sid took the peach-colored hat box from him. They were very lovely flowers though, red roses specifically. There was also note hanging off the box that read:

_To my sweetest Sid! I love you!  - Zhenya x_

Sid looked at it and smiled. “What is it with you Russians and roses?” He leaned forward and kisses Zhenya sweetly. “Thank you though. They’re beautiful.”

“That not all though.” Zhenya explains. “They eternity roses, mean they last all year. 36 of them.”

“Just 36?” Sid asks. “You usually tend to get more. What was the most you gave me, 1000?”

“But that was for 1000th points, deserve that many flowers for big moment!”

And it was true, before that game against Winnipeg last season, Zhenya had ordered 10 bouquets of 100 roses in celebration for Sid’s 1000th point. He had Dana help him get all of them on the ice before they presented Sid with his golden stick.

It truly was a surprise for Sid, as he wasn’t expecting Zhenya to do anything this extravagant for him. Nonetheless, it was a super sweet gesture from his boyfriend.

“Very true.” Sid tells him. “So, were you expecting 36 kisses or 365?”

Zhenya blinks in surprise but gives him a wolfish grin. “Both?”

“Zhenya!” Sid shrieks in laughter. “I can’t give you 400 kisses!”

“Sure you can!” he says happily, wrapping his arms around Sid. He cups his face and has him peck him on the lips. “There’s one, now 399 more!”

Sid laughs again, but caves in and starts kissing him. “2…3…4…”

He doesn’t actually make it to 400, as the count grew, Sid melted into Zhenya’s arms and the little kisses became one long make-out session.

-,-,-,-,-

_The Following Night_

“Sid? You come here please?”

When he heard the stomping of footsteps, his felt excitement creeping up on him. It only increased when Sid walked into the room.

“Yeah, Zhenya? What is it?”

“Close your eyes.” he orders him immediately.

Confused, Sid did what he was told and he felt himself being dragged towards Zhenya. “What are you—”

“Shh,” Zhenya hushed as he opened the velvet box in his hands and unclasped what he was holding, before slipping the cold metal around Sid’s neck. “Okay, can open now.”

As soon as he did, Sid gasped loudly when he saw the jewelry that was placed on him. The necklace was silver and had the largest drop diamond that Sid’s ever seen. Other smaller diamonds decorated his neck.

“Zhenya…Zhenya what is— I can’t have—”

“Yes you can. You deserve it, Sid.” Zhenya whispers in his ear. He turned his head and kissed him soundly. “Want to give you best, and only best.”

The minute he kissed him, realization dawned on Sid. “Wait a minute.” He completely turns around to face him. “Have you been…buying all these gifts…just so I could  _kiss you_?”

A blush quickly spread across Zhenya’s face as he stammered. “N-No! Is not just that! Though that big part of it, but I’m want to spoil you and I—”

“Zhenya!” Sid cut him off quickly, laughing brightly. “You don’t have to spoil me with all these gifts if you want me to kiss you! All you had to do was ask me!”

The blush on his face deepened as he shifted uncomfortably, but he relaxed when he felt Sid kiss him long and sweetly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

When they broke away, Sid’s bright smile turned soft. “But thank you, truly. These have been wonderful gifts and, even if I still think you spend too much money, I really do love it.”

That made Zhenya feel better as he smiled down at Sid. “Necklace not that much.”

“Do you see how many diamonds are on this thing?! It had to have cost a fortune!”

“You deserve it though!”

“In your eyes, I suppose.”

“So how many kisses I’m get, hmm?”

Smirking, Sid lightly shoved Zhenya to the bed, straddling his hips. “Why do I have a strong feeling you want more than just kisses? I mean, you  _did_  buy me this necklace after all.”

A groan escaped Zhenya as he quickly started to tear Sid’s clothes off him.

The metal shone brightly in the dimly-lit room, making little bell-like jingles as the only other sounds that came from the room were Sid’s blissful moans.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Bee aka CoffeeStars, who won my fic raffle on Tumblr! I hope it was okay that I sumbitted this to AO3 as well! Hope you all like it, leave a comment and kudos and I'll (hopefully) post more in the near future!


End file.
